Proxy/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Proxy voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"The enemy is weakened." *"They're running away!" *"Enemy is bottling it!" *"They're bottling it!" All Clear *"Looks clear." *"Can't see nuffink here." *"All clear!" Incoming *"Incoming!" *"Spot of bother 'ere." *"Oh it's all kicking off now." *"INCOMING!" I'm on Defense *"I'm on Defence." I'm Attacking *"I'm Attacking." Requests Medic! *"Medic!" *"MEDIIIC!" *"NEED A MEDIC!" Ammo! *"Need Ammo." *"Requesting Ammo." *"I need Ammo!" *"AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requesting Backup." *"I need backup!" *"Backup, please!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready up, chaps!" *"Ready the F up." *"Are you ready? You don't look ready." *"Me? I was born ready. What about you?" *"Who's unready Eddy?" *"Who's unready Freddie this time?" *"Ready up, people!" *"People, ready up!" *"For the love of all that is holy and good, ready up." *"Ready up or log off, folks." Cover Me *"Cover me!" *"Cover me, alright?" *"Bloody cover me!" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"Go, go!" *"WAKE UP! GET ON WITH IT!" *"GO, GO, GO!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route ahead." *"Clear the route!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend that objective." *"Defend our objective!" *"DEFEND THE OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm the C4!" *"Er, disarm the C4? Please?" *"Disarm the bloody C4!" *"DISARM THAT BLOODY C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Er, PLEASE clear the mines?" *"Would you mind awfully clearing them mines?" *"Clear the mines!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the bloody offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce defense!" *"Reinforce the bloody defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Yup." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"That's affirmative." *"Damn right!" *"Yeah." *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"No." *"No way." *"Negative." *"That's a negative." *"Can't agree, chum." *"Piss off." *"Absolutely not." *"I don't think so." *"No!" *"Oh piss OFF." *"Are you 'avin a laugh?" *"HELL NO!" *"NO WAY!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Thanks a lot." *"Cheers!" *"Nice one!" *"Appreciate it." *"I say, thanks awfully." *"Sweet!" You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"No problem." *"No worries." *"No probs." Sorry *"Sorry!" *"Oh, I'm sorry." *"Ah. Sorry." *"Oof, sorry!" *"Aw balls. My bad." *"Arsing arse! My bad. Sorry." *"Oh, I do beg your pardon." *"Oh. How. Clumsy. Of. Me." Oops *"Oooops." *"Whoops." *"Ohhhhh dear." *"Oh dearie me." *"Ah, bollocks." Global Hi! *"Oi oi!" *"Ello." *"Top of the morning to ya." Bye *"Laters." *"Bye." *"Goodbye." *"Toodle-pip." Great Shot! *"Oh nice shot" *"Good shot" *"Top shot, son." *"Quality Shot." Aw Yeah! *"Yeahhhh!" *"Get some!" *"Sick!" *"Ave some of THAT!" Good Game *"Good game!" *"Good game, chaps!" Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire!" *"Bloody hold fire!" *"Stop bloody shooting!" *"Jesus, hold fire, HOLD FIRE!" Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV." *"Escort our EV!" *"ESCORT THE BLOODY EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get the EV repaired!" *"Repair the bloody EV!" Stop the EV *"Stop that EV!" *"Immobilise their EV!" *"KILL THAT BLOODY EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" Bored *"(little yawn)" *"(longer yawn)" *"Is this still as boring as it was? Yes. Yes it is." *"Bor-inggggggg." *"(big yawn)" *"(huge unsubtle yawn)" Sarcastic *"Shotgun! I call Shotgun! Because I have a...um...shotgun." You're dead! *"Well aren't you dead." *"You're dead like disco." *"How very dead you are." *"Hey, corpse-to-be." *"You're a sort of "corpse-elect"." *"Dead as the pharoahs, incha?" *"You're not just dead, you're the deadest, dead-er-er than all the rest." *"You're so dead, you probably think this taunt is about you." Farewell *"Adios." *"See ya." *"Look, just GO, willya?" I'm the greatest! *"I'm gonna prox your socks." Uninterested *"Who in hell cares? Not me. No Sirree." *"(unimpressed) Meh." *"Don't care." *"Seriously, I couldn't care less." *"I REALLY don't care." Screw You! *"So did you…USED to be good at this?" *"Were you ever good at this? Were any of your immediate family?" Special Taunts *"(dismissively) You ain't half got a ticket on yourself." *"Your attempts to impress me will result in Proxysms of laughter." *"Get your Prox off." *"If you're a VERY good friend, you'll be A Proxy Mate. More or less." *"Oh, everyone's with the undercut these days." *"You think you're something special, but you ain't." *"I'd tell you what I think of you, but there aren't enough asterisks in the world to print it." =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"I'm arming C4!" *"Arming C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarming C4!" *"I'm disarming C4!" C4 disarmed *"Oh Denied." *"Close, but no." *"Oh de-NIED." *"Sorry, not this time." *"Defused, disarmed, disappointed, sorry." *"Dazed and defuzed." *"I'm SO disarming, aren't I?" *"I stopped your clock. How'd you like them apples?" *"No bomb for you!" *"Nuh-uh, not this time." *"Nope, sorry." Repairing the Objective *"Repairing the Objective." *"Repairing Objective." *"I'm repairing the Objective!" *"REPAIRIN' OBJECTIVE!" *"REPAIRIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Ability Related Responses Planting Proximity Mine *"Planted a mine." *"Mine deployed!" *"Landmine planted!" Kill Related Responses Killing 3 enemies in single life *"Three of you down and I'm still dancin'" *"I've killed three of you, and not a hair out of place." Killing 5 enemies in single life *"Five of you down and here I still am" *"I killed five of you. This represents at the very least a setback to your plans, no?" Killing enemy with melee weapon *"Hit for four!" *"Hit for six!" *"I bat you!" *"It just ain't cricket, is it?" *"I'll hit you for six!" *"No ball!" *"Batsolutely!" *"Over!" *"Six!" *"Four!" *"Howzat!" *"Catch!" *"Same to you!" *"You know how to bowl a maiden over." *"Bat Attack!" *"It's time for the new ball!" Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloading!" *"Changing Mag!" *"I'm reloading!" *"I'm changing mag!" Taking Fire *"Taking fire here!" *"Taking rounds here!" *"TAKING FIRE!" Shooting from EV/static machinegun *"AHAHAHAHAHA!" *"HAVE SOME OF THAT!" *"DO YOU WANT SOME?!" *"GET SOME!" *"(Childish eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh machine gun noise)" *"Pew pew pew!" *"(tuneless calm whistling)" *"GRAAAAARGH!" Miscellaneous Unlocking Merc *"Yeah!" *"Damn right!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" *"Get some!" *"Sick!" *"Ave some of THAT!" Unlocking Loadout *"Oh, nice new kit, yes indeed." *"Nice bit of kit, that." *"Oh, All The Toys. Nice one." *"Lovely stuff." *"Tre-bloody-mendous." Upon adding to squad *"Call me Proxy." *"Well picked." *"Oh yes." *"I'm your girl." *"Present and correct." *"Alright then." *"Okeydokey then." *"Good choice." *"I'm ready." *"Shall we dance?" *"Well alrighty then." *"Let's do it." *"You picked the right girl for the job." *"Command acknowledged." *"Top of the morning to ya." *"Oi oi!" *"Ello!" *"Yes." *"Yup." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"That's affirmative." *"(Gasp!) Right then!" Revived by Medic *"(Gasp!) Thanks, Doc." *"(Gasp!) Oh, that's better." *"(Gasp!) That was close." *"(Gasp!) Oh, I feel like a new woman." *"(Gasp!) Oh, once more unto the breach." *"(Gasp!) And we're back!" *"(Gasp!) Right then!" *"(Gasp!) Oh! Let's try this again!" *"(Gasp!) And hello again!" *"(Gasp!) How do you DO that?" Blinded *"I'm blind!" *"Can't see a bloody thing!" *"I'm blind here!" *"Blind. Can't see." *"I'M BLIND!" Concussed *"Ohhh my head…" *"Oh man…" *"Aw...bloody hell…" *"I…uuurgh….I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Upon selection in full profile *"Combat Sapper with a smile." Merc intro *"DON'T call me "Roxy"." *"I don't know how she manages with fingernails that long." *"Proximately." *"I remember you." *"Wotcher." *"I thought you pronounced it "Reh-day-yay" *"Snooze, you lose." *"You're truly terrible at this, aintcha?" *"If you were twice as good, you'd be half as bad, but you're not." *"Combat Engineer." *"Get in!" *"'Ave it!" *"It's a genuine pleasure." *"It's a genuine pleasure to go far, far away from you." *"It's a genuine pleasure to shoot you." *"Right back atcha." *"Easy for you to say." *"You, I like." *"You, I nearly like." *"You, I will never ever like." *"You I could come to like, but it would take time. Years." Class response *"I'm an Engineer." *"I'M AN ENGINEEEER!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturing Objective!" *"I'm capturing the Objective!" *"Yet a-bleeding-gain, I'm capturing the Obejctive!" *"I'M CAPTURING THE OBJECTIVE!" Building Barricade *"Building the Barricade." *"I'm building the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructing Objective!" *"I'm constructing the Objective!" *"I'm building Objective!" *"BUILDING OBJECTIVE!" *"I'M BUILDING THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy the construction." *"Destroy that construction!" C4 armed *"I planted C4!" *"C4 planted at the objective!" *"C4 down!" *"C4's on the objective!" Activating Refracting Camouflage *"Blending in." *"K-K-Chameleon, here I go…" *"Now you see me…" *"Vanishing now…" *"Going dark." *"And just like that…" *"See you later." *"Activating Camo…" *"They can't hit what they can't see." Deploying Turret *"Turret deployed!" *"Turret online!" Dropping Ammo Pack *"Ammo Pack dropped!" *"Have some Ammo!" *"Get your lovely Ammo!" *"Ammo, anyone?!" *"AMMO PACK DROPPED!" Dropping Med Pack *"Get your Med Packs here." *"Have a Med Pack." *"MED PACK DROPPED!" Reviving herself *"(Gasp!) It's good stuff, that." *"(Gasp!) Oh, that's better." *"(Gasp!) MILES better." *"(Gasp!) Cheers, magic sponge." *"(Gasp!) AND WE'RE BACK!" Throwing Heartbeat Sensor *"Heartbeat sensor deployed!" Throwing Frag Grenade *"Grenade!" *"Here, catch!" *"Frag out!" *"FRAG!" Throwing Smoke Grenade *"Smoke out!" *"Smoking 'em!" *"Smoke deployed." *"DEPLOYING SMOKE!" Throwing Caltrop Grenade *"Caltrops deployed." *"Caltrops out!" Planting Proximity Mine *"Proximity Mine deployed." *"Deploying Proximity Mine." *"Anyone goes near it and...Bang!" *"You even go NEAR my mines and it's goodnight." *"Mind my Proximity Mines." *"Proxy's the name, Proximity Mines' the game." *"The proximity of my proximity mines is a dangerous place to be." Spotting an enemy *"Enemy spotted!" *"Enemies here." Spotting a disguised enemy *"Enemy in disguise!" Spotting an enemy disguised as player *"Enemy disguised as…me?" *"ENEMY DISGUISED AS…me." Spotting an enemy landmine *"Enemy mines." *"Enemy landmine spotted!" *"We got mines here!" *"ENEMY MINES SPOTTED!" *"MINES! MINES HERE!" Spotting an enemy turret *"Enemy turret." *"Woah, enemy turret here." *"ENEMY TURRET SPOTTED!" Finishing Off *"Shh." *"Sharp, innit?" *"Oh OUCH." *"Nah, you look good there." *"Being dead suits you." *"You stay down." Fire in the hole! *"Bang time." *"Tick, tick, BOOM!" *"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Command Completed *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path is cleared!" Move out *"Move!" *"Shift your arse!" *"Move your arse, come on!" Requesting Engineer *"Need an Engineer here." *"We need an Engineer!" *"I'm no Engineer, we need an Engineer!" *"NEED AN ENGINEER!" Friendly Fire *"Stop shooting, I'm on your side! Idiot." *"Cease firing!" *"Bloody hell, stop shooting at me!" *"I'm on YOUR TEAM you muppet!" *"Stop shooting!" *"Friendly fire!" *"Friendly fire, FRIENDLY FIRE!" Help up teammate *"Come on, shift your ass!" *"Let's have another go, eh?" Round Start *"(greeting) Oh hey." *"You, eh?" *"(pleasantly surprised) Oh, it's you." *"(disappointed) Oh. It's you." *"(excited) I'm on YOUR team?!" *"(bitterly disappointed) So, I'm on…your team." Respawning *"Oh, and here we are again." *"This time it's going to work." *"Guys, we can do this." *"Let's have another go, eh?"